


Those Abs (On Fire!)

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCat Dabbles [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, it's funny, lol, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Kara's shirt catches on fire (just as Cat's body does).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt:  
> Do you accept prompts? If you do could you write something where Cat sees Kara in a crop top and nearly dies cause those abs  
> To which I responded with:  
> Well it’s not a crop top. Not really. Kara rips her shirt. Mostly because it was on fire.

Cat didn’t like smelly men in her elevator. Her shampoo was Hawaiian breeze and hadn’t changed in over a decade. She specially bought the soap her cleaning service used. CatCo had specifically listed appropriate cologne and perfume choices in its dress code. 

Cat Grant had a sensitive olfactory system and made too much money to deal with that shit.

Her elevator opened and Cat grimaced. The smell of burnt cloth flooded the elevator. Cat held a hand to her nose and opened her mouth to shout before Kara came into her line of sight. 

Kara with half her abdomen showing. Kara with her singed shirt and extraordinarily pronounced abdominal muscles. 

Cat slid the sunglasses from her face and raised her eyebrows.

“Ms. Grant, I’m so sorry. I lit my shirt on fire on accident and here’s your latte and I’ll be right back, I’m just going to run home and grab a different shirt.” Kara held out Cat’s latte but Cat didn’t move.

Cat stared at Kara’s abs. She really couldn’t help it. They were fascinating, how they jumped with each of Kara’s movements. Cat didn’t reach her fingers out, she just stared. 

It was like artwork. A marble statue brought to life. Not a chip out of place and warmer than stone could ever be. 

The latte cup was pressed into her fingers. “I’ll be right back Ms. Grant.”

Then the artwork was gone and Cat felt a hole open within her. She knew what art collectors felt when their collections were burned. Understood what the French went through when Germany ransacked their museums. Comprehended the abomination of the eight missing Imperial Fabergé Eggs. 

Cat walked to her office slowly. She didn’t smell the smoke anymore. The air was pristine and maybe she was floating. 

She sat at her chair and looked at the wall. Kara’s stomach kept flashing before her eyes, like sun spots on a bright day. 

Winn watched Ms. Grant, she didn’t really seem okay. She was just staring blankly at her office wall. She hadn’t set down her latte either. And now she was chewing on the arm of her sunglasses. Winn worried a little more.

He hoped Kara got back before Ms. Grant started yelling. 

 

* * *

In other news, Cat Grant _hates_ cardigans and button-ups. 


End file.
